Mugen
by Zhang96
Summary: Algunas veces el destino era cruel. Dejaba que dos almas destinadas a estar juntas se encontraran y amaran a la otra; pero en menos de lo pensado se volvía una memoria distante. Las palabras pronunciadas que aún guardaba receloso en su corazón, se borraban con el tiempo; y sólo su hilo rojo del destino, los mantendría juntos a donde fueran.


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

 _Este fanfiction participa en el reto #fortunamusical de la página sasusaku**eternal love**_

 _Gracias especiales a **K**_ ** _ **atte** Turner _**_por betar el capítulo a pesar de estar super ocupada y a **Rooss** por ayudarme con el título del one-shot. _

_Espero que lo disfruten, debo advertir que cualquier cosa deben culpar a la administración de ss eternal love, por elegir canciones tan tristes (?)_

 _el título significa:_ _Infinito o sin limites._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net y Facebook, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **Mugen**

...

Solo ríe una vez más.

Nuestro hilo rojo del destino sigue enredado.

Aoi / NICO Touches The Wall

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento cálido de verano rozando sus mejillas húmedas. Aunque el cielo nocturno no estaba pintado de estrellas y luna, le gustaba. Ojalá Sakura estuviera ahí para que pudieran apreciar juntos un poco la rara belleza de la naturaleza, disfrutar un poco del calor antes de que el otoño llegara y, junto a él, el frío invierno.

Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco era tan malo. Tener un taza caliente de té entre sus manos, viendo a Sakura degustar con alegría los dangos y contándole las anécdotas de su día. Podía verla con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la tímida risa cuando le diera un beso. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que la vio entre un campo de cerezos, con el mismo tono que su cabello mirando hipnotizada las flores, el hermoso kimono que cubría su cuerpo; los ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas que eran traídas de Occidente chocaron con sus orbes negros, provocando un leve calor en sus mejillas que nunca antes había sentido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, podría decirse que fue casi amor a primera vista; sin embargo, en lo personal, no era fiel creyente de que ese tipo de cosas pudieran suceder hasta ese momento. La tranquilidad que ella le había trasmitido en ese campo de cerezos fue tal, que se sintió estar flotando en el aire, como si su sola presencia pudiera tranquilizarlo; el tímido "hola" que le había dedicado llegó a sus odios como una dulce melodía y fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para rozarle la mano impidiendo que se cayera, sintió que el destino los había puesto en ese lugar para que se conocieran y perdieran su corazón a manos del otro.

La repentina lluvia que cayó precipitadamente sobre ellos los arrastró fuera de la magia del momento. Jalándola de la mano para que pudieran correr a refugiarse, se percató de que las sandalias de ella se habían dañado impidiéndole caminar. Olvidando por un momento las distancias que debía tomar y los modales que su madre le había impartido, la tomó en brazos escuchando el grito de sorpresa que vociferó ella, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Sujétate con fuerza, correré para llegar más rápido y protegernos de la lluvia —informó evitando la mirada de la chica.

—Sí, gracias. Pero tengo una sombrilla recostada en el árbol, podríamos usarla. Perdona mi torpeza, si no fuera por eso no tendrías que cargar conmigo —se disculpó en un murmullo, bajando de los brazos de Sasuke para tomar el paraguas y regresar junto a él.

—No hay que disculparse, molestia —le comentó después de que abriera el paraguas y la tomara nuevamente en brazos, sonrío un poco ante el recuerdo, estaba seguro de que le hubiera pegado yendo en contra de todas las normas sociales si aquel día, sus manos estuvieran libres. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a mirarlo con un poco de enojo antes de percatarse de la escasa cercanía de sus cuerpo, sonrojándose a tal punto que escondió nuevamente su rostro en el hueco del cuello, respirando agitadamente sobre sur piel.

No obstante, el destino nunca dejaba que las cosas sucedieran de una forma tan fácil y sencilla; no, siempre debía existir aquel inconveniente que debían superar juntos antes de poder tener una vida plena y feliz. Aún podía sentir la rabia correr por todo su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en aquel día, después de una hermosa cita donde se tomaron la foto que llevaba siempre consigo, la dejó en la puerta de su casa donde el señor Haruno los esperaba con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Ladrándole una orden a Sakura para que entrara inmediatamente sin hacer preguntas, se dirigió a él, mirándolo con los ojos inyectados de rabia le exigió que nunca más volviera a cortejar a su hija, de lo contrario, lo tendría que pagar con la muerte.

Sin embargo, su amenaza no lo hizo moverse de su lugar, a pesar de que el padre de ella lo señalara con una pequeña pistola, las del tipo que utilizaban en la guerra con China. Se mantuvo firme como una silenciosa respuesta negativa a que cumpliría las órdenes que él le había dado, ganándose un golpe en toda su mejilla derecha con el mango de la espada que carga camuflada entre sus ropas.

—¿Aún insistes en retarme, Uchiha? — preguntó dando un paso hacia él—. Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno para Sakura, lárgate y busca a alguien de tu clase.

—No —contesto luego de unos minutos después con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No lo haré, señor Haruno. Por lo contrario, espero que me dé su permiso para desposar a su hija —susurró arrodillándose en medio del jardín. Sintiendo el golpe en toda su espalda, reprimió un gemido de dolor. Tratando de ignorar la golpiza que estaba intentando darle el padre de Sakura, el grito horrorizado que se escuchó unos metros más allá hizo el que el hombre se detuviera y le permitieron alzar un poco la cabeza, dejando que el hilo de sangre corriera libremente por su labio.

—¡Detente, padre! Te lo ruego. —Escuchó la voz quebrada de Sakura junto a él, tomando con timidez su mano a pesar de la clara negativa de su padre. Lo ayudó a levantarse mientras reprimía él una leve mueca de dolor.

—¡Entra ahora mismo, Sakura! No te casarás con él... es un bueno para nada, sin dinero, ni títulos... el hermano del rey ha hecho llegar a mí sus deseos de conocerte y-

—¡No lo haré, padre! No me casaré con él —gritó, aferrando con más fuerza su mano. Sentía que su mundo se había detenido ahí, en ese preciso momento. Un miembro de la casa real, una persona que podría darle todo lo que ella deseara: hermosos kimonos, joyas, viajes. Todo. Tragó en seco mirando sus manos entrelazadas; nunca algo se había sentido tan bien como eso.

—Eres consciente de que en algún momento te reclutarán para que sirvas a tu país, ¿no? —murmuró segundos después, ignorando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sí, señor, dentro de unos días tendré que partir —confesó evitando la mirada de Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sasuke? No irás ahí... no lo harás, es un suicidio y-

—¡Cállate! Sakura, hay cosas que nunca entenderás —ordenó su padre, dando un paso adelante antes de tomarla de la mano contraria y alejarlo de él. Sintió el vacío que se formaba al ya no tener el contacto de su piel sobre la suya—. Bien, entonces cuando vuelvas de la guerra reconsideraré tu petición, pero en este momento, no.

—Si-

—¡No! Debe haber otra manera, sabes la cantidad de personas que sobreviven... Por favor padre, te lo suplico —se arrodilló junto a él, susurrando una y otra vez con la voz entrecortada de que buscaría otra manera de aceptar su casamiento.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por la fuerte voz de su padre, quien le exigía entrar de nuevo en la casa, arrastrándola consigo mientras gritaba una y otra vez que buscará otra manera, los leves temblores en el cuerpo de la Haruno le advirtieron que estaba a punto de llorar, dio un paso al frente intentando alcanzarla para consolarla. No obstante, la mirada de su padre fue una advertencia silenciosa.

—Padre-

—Hasta luego, Uchiha

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, te amo —fue el último susurro de ella antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Se quedó ahí, en medio del pequeño jardín, con las manos en forma de puño mientras escuchaba algunos gritos dentro de la casa. Quería entrar y retar al señor Haruno pero sería una locura, no podría ganar nunca si interfería en ese momento.

Resignado y en contra de sus deseos giró sobre sí, haciéndose la promesa de que volvería por ella... No importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara, volvería.

Cerró por un momento los ojos negros, dejando que el recuerdo se dispersara. Cómo dolía, pensó dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima, tratado de sonreír al ver a Sakura delante de él con sus labios rosados pronunciado un leve: "te amo" separó sus labios resecos intentando decir que él también la amaba, pero de alguna manera sería en vano. Pensó aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza a la fotografía que había sacado de su pecho.

Qué injusta era la vida, sólo una semana más y finalmente se hubiera reunido con ella. Cumpliendo su palabra de que volvería para tomarla como esposa. ¿Cómo estaría su Sakura ahora? Ojalá que no llorara mucho, ya no podría estar ahí para consolarla, pensó, tosiendo un poco de sangre.

La vida había querido que llegara ahí, Nagasaki, había estado un poco más lejos del lugar en donde había caído toda la bomba. Fue tan repentino y terrífico, había sentido la onda arrastrarlo unos metros, mientras todo dentro de su cuerpo parecía desintegrarse y dejándolo totalmente noqueado. Escucho el sonido del agua a lo lejos, y recordó; No hubo gritos ni mucho menos lágrimas, el silencio se había apoderado de todo el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la calma era asquerosamente angustiosa pero era la único que había...ahí, en medio de la nada mirado el cielo nublado por una enorme capa de humo que no había desaparecido del todo, sería testigo de la última noche mientras sentía la sangre escapar libremente, tiñendo sus ropas y el suelo que siglos antes, estaba seguro, había sufrido lo mismo.

Una guerra que no tenía sentido, una guerra que le había quitado sueños e ilusiones, una guerra que se lo llevaría y dejaría una promesa incompleta...una guerra que teñía el hilo rojo que aún lo sujetaba a Sakura y lo hacía prometerse a sí mismo, en silencio, que volverían a verse en otra vida, para poder admirar su perfil sonriente y vivir todo aquello que les había quitado.

Y con el último aliento, murmuró el nombre de ella antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Creo que se dieron cuenta, que al parecer tengo un apego a lo que son tiempos de guerra y ese tipo de cosas, digo militares de nuevo khé? Pero si, ese OS tiene un poco de ese ambiente._

 _Espero les gustara._

 _Cuídense._

 _Zhang._


End file.
